Pokemon Z the saiyain saga
by dinoton101
Summary: Some of the spelling may be bad.The world was at pace after Ash defeat Mewtwo,but then a pode crash land and a sayian name Red step out.After Ash death Mewtwo take Gohan to train him.Will they defeat the saiyian find out on Pokemon Z


Pokemon Z _  
I do not own Pokemon Or Dragon Ball Z they are own by the companys who created them .

The Prologue:  
A lone sayain barely escape from his explodding Sayain was name White a low class warrior from the Planet with a sayain name Bardock tryed to stop a evil tyrants name Frieza,and faild in doing so and Bardock die. White escape he and he had to get out fast. White almost mad it but sadley Deoxys and Frieza had caught up to white. An was about to bourd the ship. White tryed to knock them off the ship but it did not was the first to bourd. "Weal weal weal White I thought we had it clear you work for me."He said. White just look at him and was about to say something. (Note:White is a low class but Frieza saw that he could be at good use. So Frieza put him on his team.)" If I work for you why are you killing my brothers?"He ask."Like I would tell you White you will tell me what you did with that special egg that Deoxys took from his universe."He said."I will never tell you Frieza I would rather die then tell you."He said.  
"Then it your lucky dad White you will be the last sayain to die to day. Super Nova!"He yell as a big Ki blast destory the ship and killing came on baord."So how did it go?"  
He ask."We still do not know where that egg is, but I know this who ever has that egg will gain power of there wildess Deoxys what was the Pokemon that was in that egg?"He ask.  
"It was a Pichu. An there something else about that said to have sayain like power like going super when it evolve it power will it become the most powerful Pokemon in the world."He said saw they look deep into space.

Gohan Ketchum and his daughter in law name Daria was setting on the porth dricking wacthing the stars in the night sky. Gohan look over when he heard someone crying right by him. "Daria what going on?"He ask here. Daria look at Gohan with tears in her eyes.  
And told him why she was crying."Don't worry dear find I know him he out trying to caught some Pokemon. "I know but I just so waorry that this time he not coming back."He said.  
" Lissen Daria I know you want My son home but he fill that he has to prove his self by becoming a Pokemon master. ...What is that!"He said as he walk over to where the strange object that had landed in the Daria and Gohan went to see what it was.  
Fire was every Gohan told Daria to stay where she the old man wnet to find the object.  
After hours of looking he findely fond find out it was a small pode looking over to it to find out it to find out a small little baby and a pokemon egg was in it. "Weal who would leavl a baby out here all by his how about comeing with said as he pike up the baby and the egg. When Gohan got back to Daria she saw what he was holding."Dad where did you get that?"She ask."He was in the woods with this egg all alone."He said."Why would any one do that for?"Ask Daria."I have one idel Daria but let get these two back to the house it look like it about to rain."He said as they ran back to the house.  
Back at the house the little baby had wocken up and saw two people in the room with him. But the first thing he did was cry and shot a ki blast at Gohan and was a good they duck down or they would have been pick up the baby saw something sticking out his back he look at it he saw it was a tail."I think I know why he saw alone in the woods."He said. "Why?"Ask Daria. 'There is this old tell of a man with a monkey tail who would turn into a gaint firerly ape every time the moon was full. And destory every thing in boy has the same tail and the egg that with him look odd just make sure he never out side in a full moon."He said. "So Gohan what are we going to name him?"Ask Daria.  
"I was think Ash."Said on the egg hacth to be a Pichu like Deoxys had was wild at first and try time after time to kill his new grampa ,and mom. But something happen onw day,they where walking throw the Moutains and Ash tryed to get out of his mom arms and did.  
Then gell to the ground and hite his head on a big that day on Ash became a weal behave child. Four year later on Ash fouth birth was a full moon out that night. An Gohan and Daria did not know little Ash and his Pichu was playing out side."Pichu look I have never saw the moon that look like mom home made cookies."He Ash flite a Strange burning filling come over him. He grow fiery looking ferre all over his he grow as all as a great into a A great Infernape. Pihu tryed to claim him down but it was no he ran in and got Gohan and Daria and took them out tryed to claim him down but Ash use a gaint flamethrower and killed Gohan. Then he turn to his mom and was about to kill her when the sun came back Ash past out and turn back to Ash came tO Daria had told him a monster had killed his grappa and for him that was not to go out when the moon was later Ash and his partner Pikachu left to treavle with a girl name May to find the Seven Pokeballs with where magicel .And if you find a seven the Great Dragon Pokemon rayquaza would great your with. Ash ment many people and Pokemo who became his frineds and mortal enemy.

He even enter into the world martial arts tournaments with he was train under master Oak.  
Later he fasce his most difficult villian he ever name was was the dark of a Pokemon name Mew who was the garden of and Pikachu fought him with everthing they he was to they went to a pokemon name Korin(A mewoth) and drucnk some water that unlock Ash power he and Pikachu bet Mewtwo but not before Mewtwo had spite out a egg where it waited 3 it was readley to take up what his father lelf later Ash enter a pokemon and martial arts tournament where he reunited with a girl name Misty.  
And after a battle he ask her to married Mewtow Jr defetted Brock Ash and Mewtwo went head to battle was getting told Pikachu to use thunder on Mewtwo,but he sent it right back to Pikachu."Pikachu use thunder ball!"He yelled."Pika Pika ha!"Said Pikachu. This one did hite but it did not do mush."You can not bit me little rat. Now shadow ball!"He dark ball of energy from in his hands. It hite Pikachu so Ash flow up in the air and unlech a powerful Kam hamaha wave that hite Mewtwo ,but he also use his most powerful blast where so powerful it destoryed the in the end mewtwo lose and Ash became the New Pokemon the Earth has fallen under a time of peace untille now.

Chapter one Prologue to Battle! The Return of Ash Ketchum.

A pade flying into Earth atmosphere and was coming in fast.A milktank farmer was feeding his cow pokemon,when the pode chrash into the made the Milktank stampid."What going on?"Ask the farm who just got up from being run farmer took out a gun and went over to the pode."What is this?"He farmer poked the pode with his gun and it open. A man wearing sayian armor step out."So this is where they sent him."He farmer pointed a gun at him."Get back."He long hair sayian look at look throw his scouters to look aat his power level."These Earthlings have a low

power should be fun."He was going to call out his pokemon when he got a high power level on his scouter.''So there you are Asharot."He said as he flow off.

Mindwhile on Mt Pallet a little boy was playing in the woods.


End file.
